A Deadly Life
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Kagome is apart of an underground organization which spends their time hunting down those who threat the world. Kagome must now finished the research her father died trying to figure out. How will she handle the new mission when it takes place in high school and needing to try and win over the two Takahashi brothers before it is too late? Read to find out! Better summary Inside ! !


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha...unfortunately:(**

**Summary:** My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have a secret, one that is deadly to anyone who does not know how to fight. I am apart of a deadly organization which prevents a man named Naraku from taking over the entire world and ruining the world as we know it! Everything was going fine, great actually, we had some strong and amazing leads on him until my other life got in the way and made me do the one thing I refused to do from the start...fall in love!

**Rated M for language, adult themes and content, and future lemon.**

* * *

Chapter one:

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have a deadly secret. Most people read all different kinds of fairy tale stories when they are young. Some about fairies, mermaids, princesses, elves, dragons, witches, and so on. The funny part of this is that I used to love reading about all of the princesses. How the pretty princess get captured by the dragon and a poor peasant goes on the journey to save her and when he gets there they fall in love and live happily ever after. I used to live for those kinds of books. Although, the older I got, the more reality sunk in and made me realize that the stories were just that, stories. I lived a good 8-9 years knowing that all those stories I loved to read were just fantasies and not real. Now I look back at those days and laugh.

Don't get me wrong, Mermaids, fairies, and witches don't exist, but that does not mean the evil doesn't. I grew up wanting to be a dress designer when I get older. That all changed when I had my 15 birthday.

* * *

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

_I was walking down the road, happy as ever. Tomorrow was my birthday and I could not wait to see my cousins and family. I love them all so much. Everyone was wishing me a happy birthday at school because the next day was going to be a saturday and I would not see them. I made my way down the walk way and over to my house. When I was only a block away, I could feel someone watching and following me. I knew they were there from the black car that was going rather slow and how it turned everywhere I went. At first, I thought it was a coincidence and I should ignore it, but the more it followed me, the more worried I got, I tried to ignore it, but it was useless. I was feeling good and proud that day and I did not want some black car get in my way. _

_That was where all hell broke lose. _

_I walked up to the window and knocked on it, waiting for it to roll down. When it did, I was amazed at what I saw. Two teenagers, my age sat there along with an old women who looked like she was at least 60 years old and getting older. _

_"Why the hell are you following me?" I snapped, not even caring if my accusation was wrong or not._

_"She got guts, not bad." I heard the male teen say._

_"Yeah, but can she fight?" The female teen asked. _

_"I knew her father, he was strong, he said he taught her a bit." The old lady said._

_"We can work with 'a bit'" The girl said again as the male nodded in agreement. _

_"Care to not talk about me in front of me? Now answer my question. Why are you following me? And how did you know my dad?" i asked getting more and more curious by the second. _

_"Kagome Higurashi, My name is Sango. THis is Miroku, and this is Kaede. We are the company your father worked with before he died, and he wishes for you to do the same. Are you free at the moment?" She asked in a proffesional tone I could tell was just an act. _

_"Uh, yeah only for a bit though, i am expected home soon for my bir-"_

_"Birthday party. We know. We will explain everything just please, come in" Miroku butted in. __I got into the car as the old woman looked at me strongly and the other teens were looking at some papers. _

_"OK, What is all of this?" I asked them one the car started moving. _

_"Kagome, is it true that your father taught you how to fight when you were young?" Kaede asked me. _

_"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, wanting more answers than I was getting._

_"Ok, we will tell you, if you promise that you will join us and keep our existence a secret unless told otherwise." Miroku said. I nodded._

_"No you have to promise. A blood promise, sealed by a Miko." Sango demanded. I nodded again._

_"Kaede." She said as Kaede handed me a knife along with Sango. _

_"Cut a small part of your palm." Sango instructed. I did as told and looked at her._

_"Press your finger to mine and hold it there until you feel the shock." We both put our fingers together and Kaede chanted a spell under her breath as we felt a warm buzz form inside our bodies. I squeezed my eyes shut as we felt the buzz grow stronger into a electric shock. Sango told me not to pull away until I felt the shock, and even though I did, I knew that the shock was not the right one. I held onto her hand for another minute or so until the shoks started to grow into a high buzz before exploding in our bodies. I quickly let go of her hand for mine felt like they were on fire the longer I held onto her. _

_"Thank you Kagome. As you requested, we shall share you everything about us." Miroku began. "On the outside and to the world, we are no more than a strong company, but to the world of those who are going to destroy the world and those who want to save it, we are an underground organization which spends their time under cover either with the enemy, just in everyday life trying to get information on a new suspect, or facing off with the enemy and trying to kill them. We came here to talk to you for the reason that we think your father died, and we are sad to inform you of this, but murdered, because he had a very strong lead on a possible threat." Miroku finished. I needed a moment to take everything in. I was just told that my father was secretly working for an undercover deadly organization that risks their life daily for the sole reason of finding an enemy, that they expect me to join, and that my father was in fact murdered because he started to take action on his thoughts? God, I need to take a deep breathe._

_"Kagome?" I heard Sangos voice as I opened my eyes._

_"Yeah?" I asked. _

_"What do you say? Join?" She asked. I chuckled a little_

_"Do you seriously think it would be a smart idea having a 15 year old like me on a team of deadly assassins?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Yep. Ye father said he trained you for this day when ye come home with us." Kaede said. I nodded._

_"What about my family?" I asked. _

_"Since you are young, you will still be able to see them, but not often, maybe once or twice a year. I had to do it, Miroku did it, Kaede has no family left but she had to say goodbye to her friends. You can do it. There are only about three other teens our age who are going through it right now, along with you. When we get there you will be sharing a room with me and we will set you up and train you to be one of the best like me and Miroku." Sango said. I stood there wit my mouth open. _

_"You expect me to leave my family? Just like that?" I asked. They all nodded. _

_"I am sorry, child, it is for the best." Kaede said. I started to grab my things and get out._

_"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked me. _

_"Home, I refuse to give up my family, my friends, and my home for some stupid organization that does not even exist." I said angrily._

_"Kagome, think about this. People could hurt you with the information we just gave you. All three of up think it is smarter to come with us." Miroku tried to reason ith me, but I did not listen. I started to slash around as he grabbed me and try to pull me back into the car. _

_"NOOO!" I scream and did a spin kick on him and tried to run, only to bump into a man in a black suit and glasses guarding their eyes, which I could already tell were cold and heartless. They grabbed my arms and turned me around to face Sango and Kaede walking toward me. _

_"I am sorry, Kagome, but this is for the best" I heard Sango say as some charmed power was thrown on me and before I could try and get away, I felt more and more sleepy until I could see nothing but darkness._

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~**

That happened three years ago, but I can remember it like it was last week. I remember how much of a fight I put up when I woke up in what I now call home. How much I cried when they told me I could never see my family again, and how hard the training was for me at first. Now it is like a second nature. I made my way out of the room me and Sango split and went into my bosses office for he wanted to see me.

"You wanted to see me, sir" I said as I walked in and sat down on a couch next to his desk and off to the side.

"Kagome how are you? Are you progressing in the new training skills I assigned for you?" A man in a high black pony tail asked as he sat on his high and mighty throne.

"Yes Koga. Sango is an excellent teacher and I have been practicing more often lately and mastering many skills she teaches me." I said.

"Good, I have another mission for you to do. It may sound childish and pointless at first, but this is a special mission. I also have to warn you, it is a deadly mission as well. The same deadly mission that caused your fathers death to be exact." Koga said looking at me strongly.

"What kind of mission." I asked calmly, even though on the inside I was amazed. Nobody mentioned my fathers research in years.

"I am sending you to high school." He said as I almost shitted myself.

"What?" I asked wondering if I was hearing him correctly.

"Yes, Kagome, High school, the place where we picked you up from and brought you here, you will attend the local high school and get all the information you can on a student named Onigumo." Koga said.

"Do you know how fucked up you sound right now?" I asked him, he just chuckled.

"Based on your fathers research, he thought that something with this particular high school is the thing in the way from Naraku taking over the world, besides us." He said with a cheeky grin.

"OK, Details?" I asked.

"Onigumo is rumored to be the son of Naraku and if it is true, all we need to do is steal his file, do a background check, investigation, and we will have some more leads as to where Naraku has been hiding." He said smartly. I nodded.

"So, basically, you want me to be friends with this guy and steal his file?" I asked. "Why do both?"

"You do not ned to get close to Onigumo, just do a little investigation on him. Who he hangs out with, who he is, where he spends his time, where he lives. The usual stalker shit." He said. "However, you do need to get close to two brothers, the younger one is in all your classes."

"Who?" I asked

" The Takahashi brothers." Koga said, I thought I would shit myself for the second time that day.

"The taka-fucking-hashi brothers? The best fighters in all of Japan?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, Kagome, them. You need to talk to Inuyasha, the youngest, and try to convince hi mand his brother to come meet me, I will handle the rest." Koga finished.

"This plan is awful" I said rolling my eyes.

" I know, that is where you come in, lovely, in summary, I need Onigumo's life condensed into a file, The Takashi brothers able to help, and you not dead by the end of this little plan. From there, you make out how to get it done. I must warn you though, there is a lot of fishy activity going on around the school so just pack a gun everyday, watch your back, and don't get killed. There is also the issue where if Inuyasha gets pissed off for some reason or thinks this is a trick from one of his enemies he will not hesitate to shot the living shit out of you."Koga warned. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi had a reputation in this underground life, they were bad-fucking-ass and no matter who or how trained they were, could get nothing my those two without getting a bullet through the heart first. I nodded, a little worried about how this whole plan will turn out, but also a little interested to see what my father spent his last dying breath trying to uncover.

"When do I start?" I asked Koga s he smirked.

"Right now" He said as two men helped me pack some mini weapons and handed me what looked like a math book.

'_High school'_ I thought. _'This is going to be one fucking blast'_ I than grabbed my things and ran out of the room and into me and Sango's room to get ready for school.

* * *

**What do you all think of my work? **

**Please leave a comment for me to update faster, I will only update if there are a minimum of 10 reviews...is that so much to ask?**

**-PH88**


End file.
